The Ghost of Kitazawa Yuki
by Shoki da yo
Summary: Vignettes on Kitazawa Yuki. Various ratings within and possible spoilers. Also hints of shounenai mxm Featuring Uesugi Eiri and Seguchi Touma.
1. Author's Note

**The Ghost of Kitazawa Yuki**

_Vignettes on Kitazawa Yuki_

_

* * *

_

_The following are a series of short vignettes featuring, and mainly focusing on, one, Kitazawa Yuki. Kitazawa-san is **not** my favorite character, nor is he my **least** favorite; he is merely the one who most captures my fascination, perhaps because of how little is revealed about him in the series. Now, just because he is the one who these stories revolve around does not mean that Kitazawa-san's point of view will be centric to every story. In fact, it's quite often not. You'd be surprised at how much you can learn about someone through another person's eyes or observations._

_As a warning, there are several instances of **shounen-ai **(malexmale) hinting between several different characters. Noteably, Kitazawa and Uesugi Eiri and Seguchi Touma and Uesugi Eiri. These stories will focus on the New York timeline (though not necessarily in chronological order) when Kitazawa was still alive, and the tension that likely existed between these three characters, recognized or unrecognized. Not to say that I won't have a humorous story or two in there, because I'm sure I will, I'm quirky like that._

_If, at some point, the characters seem ackward, particularly in their language, do keep in mind that I am trying to write this with a sense for the Japanese mind-set. That is, with due politeness and respect in the language and demeanor. At this point in his life Eiri was not a complete bastard, and so I assume he spoke and behaved more politely than he does in the timeline of the _Gravitation _manga/anime._

_And finally, _Gravitation_ is not, by any stretch, a work that I own or have any part in. It is the brainchild of Murakami Maki, as are the characters which these vignettes focus on. These works are merely part speculation, part imagination on my part and are not to be taken as a true back-story for any of the characters (except, perhaps, for parts where the manga might be directly referenced). Nor are they, for that matter, meant to be taken as true representations of the characters; these are my interpretations based on the actions of the manga and anime series._

_With that said, I hope that you will enjoy _"Ghost"

_ K I T A_


	2. One: Sensei

**The Ghost of Kitazawa Yuki**

_Vignettes on Kitazawa Yuki_

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Gravitation_ is not, by any stretch, a work that I own or have any part in. It is the brainchild of Murakami Maki, as are the characters which these vignettes focus on. These works are merely part speculation, part imagination on my part and are not to be taken as a true back-story for any of the characters (except, perhaps, for parts where the manga might be directly referenced). Nor are they, for that matter, meant to be taken as true representations of the characters; these are my interpretations based on the actions of the manga and anime series.

* * *

_

**O N E : S E N S E I**

There was no mistaking it; Seguichi Touma eyed the paperwork once more. No matter how many times he examined and cross-examined it, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was _wrong_. He frowned, eyeing the carefully assembled credentials as if some vital clue would pop out from the page. He couldn't seem to find anything out of place, despite his efforts, and he shook off his feelings.

This wasn't about him and so, feelings be damned, he would give his all to insure the best for Uesugi Eiri.

"Kitazawa-sensei, is it?" Touma carefully programmed the number into his cell phone, "Yes, you're clearly the best option for Eiri-kun."

"Touma-san?"

Seguchi Touma smiled fondly down at his ward and close friend; and, really, if he were to be frank with himself, the most important person in the world to him. Eiri-kun was a beautiful boy, his unusual coloring exotic with his Asian features. He was _too_ beautiful, Touma reflected, hiding his scowls at the looks his ward gathered behind all-too-bright and all-too-fake smiles.

"Yes, Eiri-kun?" his smiles for Eiri, however, were always real.

"Where are we going?" Touma swallowed when Eiri pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. It was an innocent enough action, but the older man couldn't deny the shivers it sent down his spine.

He forced himself to think of other things, swallowing the surge of emotions and hiding them behind his cheerful smile.

"I've found you a tutor, Eiri-kun," his smile never faltered, "this way you can keep from falling behind while you adjust to America."

"Oh," Eiri blinked and then smiled up at Touma, "that was very thoughtful of you, Touma-san." If he hadn't already been before, Seguchi was now somehow sure that Uesugi Eiri would one day be the death of him. "Are they nice, Touma-san?"

Touma blinked, coming out of his own thoughts, "Hmm?"

"My new tutor, are they nice?" Eiri pushed up his glasses again, "It'd be good to have another friend here."

"That's why we're going to meet him together," Touma winked at the younger boy, "If you don't like him, just tell me and we'll find someone else. Okay?"

Eiri nodded, "I understand."

Touma chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately, "You're a good boy, Eiri-kun."

Touma felt like an old pervert at the warmth that filled his heart watching Eiri's face slowly turn red.

"Touma-san," the distressed boy hissed, "we're in _public_!"

"Relax, Eiri-kun," Touma smiled as if he hadn't a care in the world. "This is _America_."

Eiri had been a bit surprised when Touma sprung the news of his new tutor on him. He wasn't sure that he was at all comfortable with the idea, despite his polite words. Everyone was a stranger here, and while he stood out far less than he had in Japan, there was still a cultural gap he felt keenly. Touma had assured him that would fade away, but Eiri wasn't so sure. Perhaps he just fit in nowhere.

He was too un-Japanese for Japan, the children tauntingly calling him a "_gaijin_." But, as he gazed at the skyscrapers of Manhattan, he was hard-pressed to feel like he fit in here in America either. He sighed, wishing that for once, just once, pieces would fall into place in his life without feeling forced.

Perhaps that was why he was so easily and quickly taken in by one, Kitazawa Yuki. Or perhaps it was merely Kitazawa's skill as an inherent liar. Whichever it was, it only took one gaze for Eiri to be convinced that his new tutor was nothing short of an angel. His eyes lit up as, for the first time, he was graced with Kitazawa's carefree smile.

And somehow, Eiri felt that a piece had fit into the puzzle of his life without having to be wedged.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I must admit, I'm not especially pleased with Touma's characterization in this piece. But, as consequence of these stories focusing more on Kitazawa I don't really have the room to eleborate on it without a huge digression, thus Touma comes off almost like a pedophile. However, I trust Touma to be controlled enough to never act on his thoughts; I just wish I could convey that strength a little better (he still sounds a bit like a pedophile, doesn't he?)! As for his thoughts themselves? I'm sure you noticed that he doesn't have completely platonic feelings towards Eiri, especially by the the end of either the anime or manga. I don't, however, believe that Touma had ever truly intended to act on his feelings in more than a platonic way, even before Mika came into the picture. Is it odd to say that I consider him too honorable for that? Or that Eiri is too special to him for that?_

_But yeah, I just feel like I wasn't really true to his character the way that I could have been or maybe should have been. There's not really too much to go on for their past selves, and I'm sure that even Touma has changed over the years between Kitazawa and Shuichi. So I guess it's probably best if I just leave it as is._

_If you didn't know, "_gaijin_" means foreigner. I had so much trouble keeping from incorporating Japanese into their dialogue! Like, I wanted to write: "Kitazawa-sensei, da sho?" or "wakarimashita." I settled for their English equivilants. In this case, I feel that using Japanese so sporadically would weaken the writing rather than strengthen it._

_The Japanese really are strict about displaying affection in public (which is why you always see such dramatic reactions to a lot of the hugging scenes in _Gravitation _and other manga, like when Ryuichi greets Touma upon his return from America, or when Touma greets Eiri when he returns in volume nine). To be honest, I don't know if they're quite as strict as Eiri's actions may imply, but young Eiri always struck me as being a bit shy anyway, so I don't really feel that I could overdo that bit._

_My author's note is nearly as long as the story itself, this is kind of sad._


	3. Two: Cancer Sticks

**The Ghost of Kitazawa Yuki**

_Vignettes on Kitazawa Yuki_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation_ is not, by any stretch, a work that I own or have any part in. It is the brainchild of Murakami Maki, as are the characters which these vignettes focus on. These works are merely part speculation, part imagination on my part and are not to be taken as a true back-story for any of the characters (except, perhaps, for parts where the manga might be directly referenced). Nor are they, for that matter, meant to be taken as true representations of the characters; these are my interpretations based on the actions of the manga and anime series._

_

* * *

_**T W O : C A N C E R S T I C K S**

Kitazawa exhaled, watching the way the wispy, grey tendrils of smoke slowly dissipated into an equally grey sky. They intermingled with the steady stream wafting from his lit cigarette before their brief life was over. There was something, Kitazawa thought, fascinating about the ephemeral. Life and death; here today, gone tomorrow. He grinned.

Sitting on the desk before him were a pair of reading glasses. They weren't his, though. He wouldn't be caught dead in a pair of glasses; he didn't feel they suited him. No, he smiled as he thought of his pupil; this pair belonged to Eiri-kun. The poor kid hadn't even noticed when he stole them out of his jacket pocket, looking for an excuse to randomly visit the kid.

Or, he thought wickedly, to have the kid come seek him out. Eiri-kun was undeniably the pretty boy type that just _begged_ to be tainted. He exhaled again and chuckled, he would be the one to deflower his dear Eiri-kun, to watch him become a man. To watch that angelic innocence fall away, as if it were a discarded robe.

And what, Kitazawa wondered, lay underneath? One could never tell. After all, it was sometimes the quiet ones, the seemingly innocent, which surprised more than anyone else. Kitazawa found himself looking forward to this resolution, looking forward to the moment that he would unveil, that he would _release_, all of the darkness hidden within the boy.

Because what else can the broken, the dirty, lowest-of-the-low, do but break others in turn? And oh, did he enjoy every aching moment of it. Every moment of the cycle that was him and the city slums. There wasn't a masochist alive who wouldn't revel in the sheer destruction of it, and Kitazawa was hardly an exception.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Despite my seeming obsession, though I wouldn't quite call it an _obsession,_ with the character Kitazawa Yuki, I by no means consider him a character with very many redeeming qualities. Count on more vignettes presenting him from a less-than-favorable perspective. I think the only time that Kitazawa would possibly deviate from that would be in interaction with Yoshiki. I somehow see him as the type to completely do a one-eighty for his little brother, possibly because of Yoshiki's own testimony of his memories of his brother in the manga. Yoshiki proves several times that he is both a perceptive and insightful person, I don't believe that he was young enough when his brother died that he wouldn't have noticed if his brother was faking around him._

_Unfortunately, I don't think he shares such feelings for Eiri. With Eiri I rather imagine Kitazawa a wolf in sheep's skin._


End file.
